


It’s in the Giving of a Gift to Another

by TypicalRAinbow



Series: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways [9]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Heavy Petting, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: Witches don’t really do Christmas. And Christmas isn’t supposed to be about the sparkly tat or presents.But it’s a good excuse as any for stupid outfits, kissing, and getting your girlfriend something special.





	1. It is the Season of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Hype in June cos why not? Hurt and comfort with fluff, TLC and snogging. 
> 
> Warnings: mild references to homophobia, as well as some make outs and references to their sex life later. I borrowed a couple of bits from The Worst Witch and The Wishing Star, ww’17 (re drying spell), The Muppets Christmas Carol, and a hint at Princess Sammi’s amazing Secret Santa fic.

 

“Go on Miss Drill.” Amelia said suddenly.

  
“Go on where?’ Imogen blinked, confused. And realized she’d gazing of into space, rather than taking in the county athletics results. They were sat in the staff room one late afternoon in very late November.

 

It was supposed to be a staff meeting. For all the staff not just herself and the headmistress. But so far, they were the only ones there. Constance was clearly delayed somehow, Tapioca was clearly cooking dinner, Frank was clearly off fixing or planting something, and Lavina was clearly skiving. No one ever had music practice this late! But neither Amelia or Imogen were worried. No matters of great importance arising as Constance had already taken care of everything before it needed to become an issue.   


Amelia was sat at the head of the table working her way through Witch Weekly puzzle pages while she waited. Imogen faced the windows, her own magazine forgotten, chin resting on one hand and her cup of tea in the other. A tea pot and a plate of biscuits sat between them. The sun was starting to set, hiding behind the hill side and it would be getting very dark very shortly.

 

“Go on. As in ask what ever question it is you’re mulling over and thinking of asking me while the others aren’t here.” Amelia clarified, not looking up from the Spell-doku she was doing. In fact, Imogen was fairly sure she hadn’t looked up from it all in the past four minutes.

“Don’t look at me like Imogen, I can practically hear the cogs turning. It’s distracting. And if Constance was here she’d tell you to stop day dreaming and spit it out.”

  
“She would.” Imogen agreed. “And then make me feel silly for asking.”

  
“Whereas I think there’s no such thing as a silly question.”

  
“…Alright you got me there.”

Technically Imogen had been wondering if it was worth taking a run to find where her girlfriend and the third-years had gotten too. But the real question had been at the back of her mind all day was probably the one Amelia meant.   
  
Imogen blamed the jingly jingles and ho ho ho’s on the radio advert break that had woken her up this morning.

 

“Do witches do Christmas?” 

“Do Christmas?” Amelia finally looked away from her puzzle and Imogen as she’d predicted did indeed feel daft for asking. 

  
“Yes. Or Yule or Hogswatch? Or any holiday festive stuff? I mean as well as Hazelmance and the Solace.”

  
“Well,” Amelia thought a moment pushing her glasses back into her hair. “No. Not really? Not to the extent you’re probably used to. It depends what families do I suppose. And you get witches from all sorts of backgrounds and faiths. I suppose it depend what you mean by festive stuff too. I don’t think it’s ever caught on the same but I suppose many traditions are sort of blended. The girls seem to get a bit of everything here.”

 

She sat back in her chair still pondering and Imogen topped up their teacups.  This year Christmas Day itself fell on a Saturday anyway so it was going to be a fairly ordinary Cackles’ weekend in the buildup to the end of term.  It wasn’t strictly traditional but Amelia let the girls have relaxed, days around holiday dates, much to Constance’s annoyance. Not that Constance was against celebrating anything; she just preferred a structured assembly or something rather than giving the girls an excuse to just lounge about.

 

“I don’t think Cherrytrees or Newts bother to attend a solace once they leave school. Mind I know quite a few families who don’t do Yule even. Wiccan and hedge witches mostly. And a lot of the magical community don’t trust the church as an organization to do Christmas as such... Why do you ask?”

   
“I just wondered.” Imogen shrugged trying not to be put out. Amelia frowned slightly and Imogen knew that look too well. It was the one Miss Cackle wore when she wanted to get to the bottom of something. Jadu Wali had a theory that Miss Cackle in another life would have made a great detective or psychologist.

  
“You’ve been here a while Imogen, I’d have thought you’d have known that by now? It's hardly advanced foster’s effects.”

  
“I know its just… after the secret santas these last couple of years and the dinners, I wondered-do some witches do Christmas and the like? Not so much the religious side but like present giving, the tree, the tat, the christmasy plants.”

  
“Oh that sort!” Amelia smiled popped her glasses and giving her puzzle a glance over as she took back up her tea. “Yes its quite common in the magical community. Generally, for the children, don’t want to leave them out of Santa. We did on my mothers side, Agatha loved it…”   
  
(There was a heart sad flitter of Christmas past across her face. But Amelia carried on regardless.)  
  
 “And it ties in with Yule a bit. The wizards take huge delight in the festive stuff generally. Mostly the food and all old the druid things.”

  
“And witches?” Imogen pressed.

  
“What about witches?”

  
“Do witches do Christmas.” Imogen persisted. “The festive stuff. And present giving?”

  
“Well it’s a good excuse for cocktail potions and having a coven party.”

  
“What, all of you?”

  
“Ah” Amelia said turning back to her, knowingly looking over her glasses.  “You are asking if a certain witch, with whom you are going steady with, does Christmas or any other religion and ‘festive stuff’?”

 

Imogen scowled and tsk’ed.  


“Yes.” Imogen admitted, Much to Amelia’s amusement. “… I was getting to it.”

  
“You do not do subtle Imogen.” She chuckled. “Maybe less beating about the broom next time. What is it exactly that got you wondering?”

 

Imogen shrugged worrying a corner of a page. “Well it’s coming up. And there’s only so many days I have free to go out to get anything if I need too.”

  
“Why, my dear that’s miles away yet!”

  
“Three and a bit weeks Miss Cackle. Two if she’d rather Yuletide.”

  
“Is it? Oh. Right.” Amelia made a show of reclining further in her chair but with a flick of her finger had her diary planner in front of her as well as Witch Weekly. Imogen sipped her tea and didn’t comment.

 

“I just wondered if I should ‘do’ anything special. With Constance.” She said instead. “Without it being an insult. I know she doesn’t celebrate Christmas but would she be alright if I did. Or if I planned something for us together. I hoped you might know best on that front.” 

  
“Hm. What did you have in mind?” Amelia said.

  
“Oh, I don’t know. I’d like to get her something. Or take her out somewhere on our day off.” Imogen sighed. “I mean we do go out any way but-. I don’t want it to shove Christmas in Constance's face if she doesn’t celebrate it. Or worse hates it? Sorry I’m not explaining this very well.” 

 

“She doesn’t hate Christmas or Yule. I can tell you that now.” Amelia reassured turning a page, then frowned. “Well aside from when they start filling the papers with adverts.”

 

She held up a prime example that took up at least half of the puzzle page.

  
“And doing any December supplies orders, goodness they’re a pain. Or when some people use it to just be ridiculous with presents. Remind me to send a note out to parents. I don’t want another Hallow hamper on my door step upsetting the other girls. Or Sybil.”

 

Imogen grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote it down. “I’ll forget to remind you otherwise.” 

 

“Good point. I just hope we both remember what that’s about. Now, Constance,” Amelia said and returned to the topic at hand. “She doesn’t celebrate anything that I know of, so quite possibly she does so privately. But, I don’t THINK she’d mind if you used Christmas or Yule as an excuse to go somewhere a bit more special than normal? Maybe warn her if your planning something large though, surprises are defiantly off.”

 

Imogen assured her she would if need be.

 

“You know you’re welcome to spend Christmas Day with your family if you’d like?” Amelia smiled over her mug. “I could bully HB into taking some days off to come with you perhaps? Gabrielle is visiting me for a change at the Solace, I could see she’s interested in covering lessons.”  


“No don’t do that. Travel and fixing the timetables isn't worth it.” Imogen said, explaining how what with The Drill’s being split down the middle and scattered about the country, a mother living in Spain and a sibling in the forces, a traditional ‘Family’ Christmas was never on the cards to begin with.

  
“Oh, my dear-” Amelia started. But Imogen smiled reassuringly.

  
“It’s fine. I always see or phone as many as I can. The offer of Constance and me staying with my Dad and his family for New Year is still open, but I’m not keen.” Imogen shrugged stirring her tea. “I thought more a date for Christmas really. Maybe the pictures if Constance would like.”

  
“I think they still do a Christmas eve showing of It’s a Wonderful life at the Community hall in town. And there’s a plenty of fairs on.” Amelia suggested, although there was a little bit of a frown on her face. “You’re not avoiding introducing your family to Constance, are you?”

  
“No…not entirely.”   
  
Amelia’s frown lines deepened.

 

“It’s them I’m embarrassed about!” Imogen insisted for fear of being turned into something nasty. She cringed and explained. “I’m not out to most of them… (And there’s a few I am out too I really wish I wasn’t!) They’re not bad and I love them, but-”

  
“You’d rather not introduce Constance to them as your girlfriend at a family function.” Amelia finished. “For her sake.”

  
“I would love it more than anything if I could. But I don’t want them saying things or asking awkward invasive questions. Especially when things are so much more relaxed for witches. And we’re all non-witches too? How does that part about secrecy apply without making Constance hide who she is?”

  
“Hmm no,” Amelia said, then struggled to keep a straight face. “you can’t really introduce her to your family as your Aunt, can you?”

 

Imogen groaned and buried her head in her hands on the desk. Two years on and no one had let either of them forget about that. On the bright it had cheered Amelia back up.

 

“It’s Constance’s idea to meet them at some point.” Imogen grumbled, then lifted her head up. “But neither of us are sure about New Years. It’s always a full house and so rowdy. I don’t want to crowd her with drunk strangers if everyone’s there. On top of – those other things.” 

 

“Ah I see. Maybe meeting your father for tea instead might be better for a first meeting?” Amelia suggested and Imogen agreed. “but if it is two of you - I mean I know we do things as a group, staff dinners and trips out, but I’ll have a fiddle with the duties route…see if we can’t get you both the weekend off and few more nights free.” She added conspiratorially. Then waved off Imogen’s thanks.

 

“Oh, don’t be silly. I should have done it a while ago actually. She’s your girlfriend for heaven’s sake. It isn’t fair you only get only the one full day off together a fortnight! Now, as for Presents… Other than some more folding cauldrons for the lab, I’ve no idea what she’s after.”  

 

“Well, there’s a potion book she mentioned for research. If I can beat her to getting it.” Imogen smiled. “But I might need your help on that front. I doubt it’ll be in WHSmiths somehow.”   
“I haven't seen anything that strikes yet. but I thought avoid anything too tacky.” Imogen continued, Amelia nodded. “Some practical but nice things wouldn’t be bad. She’s always going through note books and red pens? And I think she could do with a new bag, hers is getting a bit worn. But it’s nothing special, they’re more everyday sort of things?”

 

“They’ll be special if they’re from you. I think that’s splendid idea. She doesn’t ever want anything for her birthday either when I’ve asked. But I’ve always gotten her some flowers or a useful plant and one of Mrs. Cosies’ savoury cranberry scones.” Amelia winked.   


“Maybe we could have an actually proper birthday cake for her this year?” Imogen mused.

 

“That, she would defiantly not enjoy.” Amelia scoffed. “She hates the idea of cake and being made a fuss of.”

  
“I wish she’d let me just let me make a fuss of her!” Imogen said. “She won’t even let me pay for our dates sometimes. That’s what I why I wanted to know if I could do something for Christmas in the first place.”

 

Once, Constance had off handily mentioned only ever gotten a birthday present on certain milestone birthdays, not every year. Just the one present on occasional years, something useful not frivolous, such as a new spell book; (“normally one for the next school year.”). It explained a great deal about her character. It had also struck a chord in Imogen. And was one of the reasons she’d wanted Constance to be made to feel as special as Imogen felt she was.

 

It wasn’t the lack of cake or candles or parties or cards HB had received as a girl that bothered Imogen. The presents didn’t matter. it was the lack of tenderness and affection and even love that should have went with them or instead of them… and hadn’t.   
  
And the lack that seemed to have continued well into Constance’s adult life. It was the bafflement she’d seen when Constance had been given thank you's or small tokens from the students after exams, or even compliments on anything other than her Academic work. When her gruff kindness or hard work was noticed, or people acted kind to her. The “you don’t have to” ‘s too little things or in bed, and the joy and surprise when Imogen did, “but I want to.”

 

Out of love.

 

Imogen couldn’t help imagining her as a child or a teen in a sensible black dress in need of a hug that Imogen badly wanted to travel back in time and give her Constance. The little Constance in a sensible black dress in clutching her one sensible present to her chest thinking that was all she deserved; not knowing there was nothing she wasn’t worthy of…

 

 It was an image didn’t match the currently drenched and fierce witch. The one who was storming into the court yard; giving an equally sodden Mildred and her class mates a sever scolding and probably several detentions before HB dismissed them.

 

Oh dear…

Oh, dear being what Amelia would have said if she’d had a chance to remark.

 

She didn’t.

  
“That is IT! That girl has GOT to go!”

 

Imogen and Amelia jumped, not expecting Constance to appear directly in the staffroom.

  
“She has got to go!” Constance said again pulling off and practically throwing down her pointed hat down on an empty chair. it left a puddle. Imogen and the headmistress exchanged a look as the deputy stood there dripping wet and raging.

  
“Hey? Constance?”

  
“Total disregard for discipline and decorum.” Constance seethed to no one in particular, fighting the clasp on her cloak. “No care for her own magic or safety or those around her-!”

  
“How did the herb gathering go?” Amelia risked as her deputy vanished the hat, torn cloak and the broken empty basket.

  
“Awful. utter chaos. Barely a leaf between all of us by the end of it! And the rose hip bushes are now useless. That ridiculous feud-!” Constance replied with a snap, her arms folded tight and began Pacing about the staffroom like it were a cage. The effect was spoilt somewhat by the squelch of her boots and the creak of her dress fabric. And the trail of water she left.   
  
“Then some bright spark- they won’t tell me who, none of them! - started messing with Weather spells. Again! And Mildred Hubble made it much worse as per usual, AND this AFTER she fell in the pond! I almost lost my keys and my dignity getting her out, and we had a localized storm cloud follow us almost all the way to the castle before I could get it to dissolve-!”

 

“Constance.” Imogen interrupted again, this time standing up and physically blocking her pacing route. The witch stopped short, Imogen’s hands shooting out to steady her, not caring about the damp. “Hey?”

Constance blinked in surprise, still angry at the world but brought back to reality of Imogen’s arms suddenly about her. She only fractionally became less tense. But paused her tirade at least long enough to dry herself and everything off in a vibration of air and a huff.   
  
Amelia suggested she sit down and tell them about it. Imogen chivalrously pulled the chair next to her own out for HB to do so. Constance frowned at the fuss but didn’t say anything against it.  Not even when Imogen give her a peck on the cheek as she handed her a hot cup of tea while she continued to complain about the venture out.

“The girl has got to go.” Constance grumbled again when she’d finished. but it had lost most of its bark.  

  
“What did you set her? And the other girls?” Imogen asked.

  
“Lines for Mildred and I sent them all to hot baths and no leaving their rooms until supper, but I doubt any of them have learnt their lesson.” Constance said.   


Then shivered. They both really did make a fuss over that, and Constance bristled at them for doing so. But Imogen still wrapped a dry cloak around her shoulders, and used it an as an excuse to keep an arm around her and their legs touching. Amelia insisted on stoking up the little fire in the grate. And kept her back turned for a ridiculously long time fussing over it. Especially for someone with bad knees and who could have done it with a snap of her fingers. Long Enough for Constance to breath, her hands curled around the mug and lean into Imogen’s touch.

 

They gazed at each other and Constance face just Softened, ALMOST soppily so. 

 

“Hi.” Imogen whispered.

 

“Hello yourself.” Constance replied still grumpily.

She leant in and Imogen closed the gap. the kiss was quick, small but sweet. Constance sighed in relief and rested her head against Her Imogen’s… for all of three seconds before Amelia cleared her throat. Constance wriggled out of the hold and both she and her girlfriend were sitting up ram rod straight by the time Amelia had stood back up and taken her time to turn back to the table.

 

But in that short snuggle, Imogen felt she had a vague idea of inspiration strike regarding what to get Constance for Christmas. If Constance would like to celebrate Christmas with her.

 

The rather lame duck excuse for a staff meeting finally got underway. Possibly just to distract HB. Constance was brisk as usual but a little more relaxed then when she’d arrived. Relaxed enough to warm to Amelia’s ‘suggestion’ that the duties time table could and should be altered so Constance and Imogen had more mornings and evenings together.

 

 Imogen was pleasantly surprised. Holidays, time off and breaks being foreign concept to Constance and all that. The witch did raise her eyebrow at the suggestion of actual days off and worried about not putting the girls needs a head of their own. But eventfully had her arm ever so gently twisted and was assured something could be worked out.  


“Well, if it means that much to you.” She shrugged, guff and soft at the same time. “Then yes that would be lovely Miss Cackle. I would … appreciate that. We both would.”

 

Imogen couldn’t stop grinning. It was going unexpectedly well. Especially for what was supposed to be a staff meeting.

That was of coarse until Lavinia Crochet skidded into the staffroom in a whirligig of excitement and inspiration. A Lavinia who’d had decided they’d be having a School Pantomime! 


	2. It Is the Summer of The Soul in December.

_That was of coarse until Lavinia Crochet skidded into the staffroom in a whirligig of excitement and inspiration. A Lavinia who’d had decided they’d be having a School Pantomime!_

A panto that was involve half of the girls in some way shape or another. As well as to be performed in Yule time; causing the holiday season to arrive in more of a rush that most certainly seemed quicker than three weeks. Especially with Constance being volunteered as Fairy godmother, and the Camelot boys getting roped in. To add to kafuffle, at the last minute of curtain going down, the chief Wizard Hellebore to hold impromptu Santa’s grotto over supper to hand out the girl’s presents. 

 

Once she’d dealt with a rogue Cinderella and Drusilla, Constance had slipped away during the fuss. Imogen only managed to escape sometime later by a great amount of beseeching to Amelia. She still felt guilty about the near domestic she and Constance had had in front of the girls about the blooming pumpkin and the fosters effect. Imogen checked back stage and the potions lab first, jingling all the way. But their was no sign of the Christmas fairy. Imogen was about to head up to the staff quarters when she saw a light on in the staff room.

   
“Hello? Constance? It’s only me. I just-” Imogen started, poking her head round the door. And stopped as she found her girlfriend.

  
“In here my sweet.” Constance replied not looking up. My dear and such that only came when they were alone but so naturally fell off her tongue. Unaware she’d left Imogen momentarily speechless. And not just with the Pet names.

 

The staff room looked lovely.

They were having pasta bake for tea, same as the girls. but who ever had decorated the hall had gone to the same effort to make the staff room look just as special. Not as quite as glittery and mad on the greenery and tinsel as the students would have gone, but it was nice. The big table had been pulled into the middle of the room to fit everyone about it and the armchairs pushed around the fire perfect for a cosy cup of tea afterwards. a small tidy potted tree sat on top of the little desk with a pile of presents nestled underneath it, brightening up a normally forgotten corner of the room. The mantel piece and edge of the standing furniture tastefully decorated with Yuletide and Christmas wreaths.

 

it looked lovely. but that wasn’t what had made Imogen forget how to breath.

 

Gone was the fairy outfit, thick stage makeup and the plastic tiara. back in black, Constance looked more like herself again. Sort of.

Fresh faced after her trial with the Grease paint, the eyeliner and a deep red lip rather than her normal burgundy gave her glowing touch of glamour. Constance’s hair redone in its trade mark bun, only low at the nape of her neck and she’d not quite been able to get all the glitter out. She also tied it with little ribbon enchanted to look like a sprig of holly for the occasion.

 

Then there was the dress. There was nothing too ostentatious about it. Imogen had seen the dress in the witch’s wardrobe, but had never seen Constance wear it. Till now.  It was black and not too dissimilar to the Constance’s many other long black dresses. Only this was longer with a fuller skirt; with a thin delicate dark green trim on the hems and threaded with a hint of gold. But best of all it moved with the witch where many others seemed to constrict her body. This one had been poured over every line and curve.

Imogen had liked it when she’d seen it in the wardrobe. It looked even better on.

 

All this combined with the fire and candle light, softer. And more importantly a lot more relaxed. Or as at least as relaxed as Constance allowed herself to be, and in a much better mood then she had been at the start of the day, the afternoon and the entire of the panto.

 

The staff room looked lovely, Constance looked magical.

 

“Just wanted to check you were okay?” Imogen trailed off staring at her girlfriend, as the witch straightened up and gently blew out the taper she’d been lighting the candles with. She grinned stupidly at Constance’s little smile at her, head over heels again.

 

Which was great. Until the smile became bemused, and Constance’s eyebrows knitted together, taking in Imogen.

  
“And what, Imogen, are you supposed to be?” 

  
Imogen snapped her mouth shut remembering striped socks curly shoes, and a green felt tunic. There was Constance looking so glamourous it would have others rolling out the red carpet, while Imogen looked as if she’d been rolled through a costume shop.

 

 “An elf.” She sighed putting the door too behind her. She pulled off the fluffy hat and sat down to wrestle with her shoes.

“Helliboring decided he needed more helpers for his sleigh and ‘Poof! Abracadabra’!”

 

“Poof? That’s not a real- One moment. He’s playing Santa? Tonight, not Mr. Blossom on Friday?” Constance frowned, both at Imogen’s use of wording and the information.

“Good grief He’s not going to try and get anyone to sit on his lap is he?”

  
“He better not, or it won’t be Rudolph with the red nose.” Imogen huffed and gave up on the shoe.

“Can you help me get this kit off?”

 

“Don’t I always?” Constance snorted and came around the table with a slow mocking predatory stalk.  Imogen scrambled up.

  
“Okay let me rephrase that, can you help me change this back? Without stripping me in the staffroom.”

 

“Shame.” Constance said.

  


“And you say I’m naughty!” Imogen laughed. “Maybe later-! But seriously I need to go and get changed for dinner. Only I can’t find any buttons or a zip and it’s like the shoes are stuck on.”

 

“Ah. I see. Well there’s a reason for that. I’m afraid that’s because Wizard Helibore’s transformed what you were wearing.” Constance said and an experimental tug where the dungaree strap should have been.  
“That is to say, you are still wearing what you had on, buttons and all. it just looks different. And, I’m sorry my dear, I can’t undo his sort of magic.”

  
 She explained the basic difference been transformed and charmed fabric and that Imogen was effectively stuck like that till either the spell wore off.; “I’m sure he’ll reverse it if you ask him. but I fear it might mean him trying you to sit on his lap after all.”

 

  
“Bollocks. I’ll ask when he gets here then, I don’t fancy going back. I don’t suppose you could stop the bells at least?” Imogen asked. Constance raised an eyebrow. “Please? I keep thinking one of the cats is behind me.”  


“Well, seeing as you asked so Nicely and have been such a good girl this year.” Constance said. She stepped more into Imogen’s space and with a flic of her fingers sent shiver of magic and a silencing spell over her girlfriend’s costume.  
“there. Bells, stopped.” She smirked, straightening Imogen’s collar. Imogen thanked her, and Wrapped her arms around her to pull Constance down a bit to steal a kiss.

  
“hello you.”

 

“Hello yourself, elf.” Constance said and stole a kiss herself.

 

Imogen returned it, smiling, and said, “You look beautiful.” 

 

Constance could never take a compliment that wasn’t academic. She blushed and ducking her head.  
  
“And you look ridiculous! I think I preferred those paint covered overalls.”

  
“Gee thanks. shame you didn’t keep you fairy outfit on, we’d have made quite a pair.”  


“We already do.” Constance reminded her, the gestured at her own dress. “This- it’s not too much, is it? Especially if the rest of you are in fancy dress?”

 

“No. I mean it,” Imogen insisted pulling her closer. “Constance, you look gorgeous. The dress too.”

Constance rolled her eyes. Someday she’d believe Imogen. For now, she was more concerned about the lack of fellow elves.   
  
“Aren’t the others with you?”  


“Amelia might have conned Lavinia into being a stand in for Santa’s little helper while she plays Mrs Claus. She and Frank are also going to see the end of supper and tidying up the hall, while Miss Cackle deals with the wizards.” Imogen grinned, sliding her arms up around the witch’s neck.

“So, we’re alone for long enough for a bit of a cuddle in front of the fire side, don’t you think?”

  
“Oh good.” Constance said, well practically Purred.

“So I’ve time for … This?”

 

‘This’ suddenly involved flick of her finger that snapped the door closed and locking it, as well as putting the tea urn to boil. But more importantly ‘This’  also included pulling Imogen tight to her; one arm around her waist and the other cradling Imogen’s shoulders, and tipping her backward into a sizzling kiss that made Imogen’s head spin and sparks fly. even after they surfaced for air. Constance pulled her up back out of the dip and then pulled her close.  


“Wow…” Imogen said, more into Constance’s shoulder. “You really needed that, huh?”  
 

“I did. And several more besides.” Constance hummed against her hair, relaxing a little. Imogen felt her loose a little more tension in her shoulders so encouraged it, rubbing and stroked wherever her hands trailed. Constance’s magic was prickly at first under her touch, before soothing a little as it accepted Imogen was friend not threat, becoming more a irritated but soft fuzz.

 

Constance indulged in the cuddle a little more before pulling back to look Imogen in the face. Though not in the eye.

 

“When I snapped at you earlier.” Constance said, squirming a little and adjusting Imogen’s collar again, this time in annoyance.  At herself. “I- I shouldn’t have done. Particularly about magic, and especially around the gals. It was unfair.”

 

“It was. But I forgive you.” Imogen sighed, squeezing her arms. Constance wasn’t good at vocal apologies, and Imogen wasn’t about to drag one of her that wasn’t needed.

“Can you forgive me for being in bad mood too? You weren’t the biggest diva or drama queen backstage, not by a long shot. I think even I took that role a few times during the show, and I wasn’t even part of the cast!”

 

“There’s still no excuse for the way I spoke. Just because today’s been-! And the show-” Constance stalled, unable to find the right word.  


“Shh.  The show went great in the end. A couple more hours than you can curl up with a book while the rest of us do lights out?” Imogen soothed kissing her cheek.

“We can always cook up an excuse if you need a break before then. Besides first, I think there’s something else you need…”

 

“Oh…? AH-! No!”  

 

Constance caught Imogen’s arms as the gym mistress attempted to jam the abandoned Christmas Elf hat with fake ears on HB’s head.

 

“Worth a try.” Imogen said, and stole a kiss, despite being stood on tip toe with her hands trapped. Constance glowered at her.

“I think it’d really suit you.”

  
“I thought you were going to do something pleasant!” Constance huffed.

 

Imogen shrugged and risked another peck at Constance’s pain of death scowl. another kiss, and another followed. Constance melted into them. And favoured letting go of Imogen’s wrists to walk them both backward, holding her girlfriend close as Imogen’s tongue flicked across her lower lip…

 

In the distraction, the elf hat did end up on HB’s head. Imogen got it there for a second. before it was flung across the room and Imogen was turned around and pushed down into a seat.

 

“How much sugar have the girls had? If they’re as keyed up as you are, we’ll never get them to sleep.” Constance said getting her breath back a few minutes later, as she tidied up their faces.

 

The cheery red circles that were almost painted Imogen’s cheeks had smudged on Constance’s face. Almost as much as Constance’s lippy had smudged around Imogen’s mouth, jaw, forehead and neck. It was fixed in a flicker but it was still thrilling to have made such a mess.

 

“You’re positively giddy!”

 

Any other time Imogen might have taken giddy as a dig. Now she didn’t even bother to deny it. Not while they cozied up on the single armchair, Constance’s arms around her waist and Imogen’s legs across Constance’s knees.

 

“Can you blame me?  You looking like you do, the panto was a success and a whole four days with only supervision and marking to do and letting the girls play in the snow once it’s settled? And look at this place!” Imogen grinned. “It’s brilliant. Was this your doing?”

 

“No, Amelia. It’s…tasteful, isn’t it? Not to over top.” Constance said with a smile; Before rounding on Imogen. “Speaking of over the top, which have one of you has also been putting extra presents under the tree?”  


“What do you mean ‘Also’?” Imogen frowned. “Wait, have you been peeking?”

  
“No I have not! I can just count and read.” Constance shot back. “There should only be six and instead there’s two alchemist’s dozen.”

  
“I’ve no idea how many that is. But okay…It’s for not all secret Santa. Some are from the girls. And Davina’s sent everyone a little care package. The ones in Halloween paper.”

 

“But Halloween was a month and a half ago.”

 

“Davina sent them in September. you know what post is like.” Imogen said.  
Then under Constance’s scrutiny admitted, “And, well. I know there’s at least two extra ones addressed to you; one’s from Amelia and another’s from me...”

 

 

They’d planned it between them, to avoid giving her two copies of the same book or two diaries and the like. Amelia had helped Imogen secure the book she’d been after for Constance, before getting a few of books from herself. One  was on history of the Cauldronites, and another was witching who-done-it that she thought might appeal. As well as a Mindfulness diary with reminders to relax in that she knew Constance would neither like or appreciate, but hopefully would use.

 

Meanwhile along with the book, pens, and a new work bag, Imogen had also gotten Constance other things. She’d opted for lots of little treats rather than one large and possibly over whelming gift:

  
There was some lavender sleepy time body lotion.

And a big jar of rose hip seeds, because she knew they were common potions ingredient and grew in abundance about the castle grounds; but Constance hated collecting them. and having done so herself Imogen could see why!  
some other seeds but these were to plant.

There was eyeliner, some scented candles.

a toy mouse for morgana.

Broom wax (Frank might have been pulling her leg about that one but she included it anyway).

and a little poster map of the constellations in winter she hoped would fall into the both pretty and useful category.

 

all packed up into a large shoe box and tied with a bow.

 

Not that Constance knew this yet. She sat quiet and frowning, Imogen still trying to gauge her reaction. She wasn’t angry at least? She seemed to take in her stride without any annoyance. Actually… Constance appeared more confused as to what she done to deserve not one, but four presents. Possibly more.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything. Either of you.” Constance said eventually, glancing at the pile of gifts. “Especially anything big. I mean… thank you. Really. But the Secret Santa was more than sufficient? There was no need to be extravagant on my behalf.”  


And again, it made Imogen’s chest ache; and had her wishing she had a time machine to go give a certain little witch a hug.


End file.
